Izzy And Brady
by Brady's girl
Summary: what if renee left charlie when bella was 14? what if bella was in a serious relationship with a certain wolf before he changed? Well gess what? Shes back and shes different then before. who wouldv'e thought? ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Isabella swan but call me Izzy and this is my life.

When i was 14 my mum left my father taking me with her to Miami Florida.

*Flashbhack*

Renee: Im leaving Charlie.

Charlie: Why Renee?

Even as a teenager i didn't know what they were arguing about. Its the same everyday. But today was different.

Renee:Because i don't love you anymore.

Charlie: What about Bella? when she gets home from Bradys your telling her everything.

Renee:Fine but I'm Taking her with me.

Little did they know i was there the whole time.

~Earlier that day~

I was walking to school with my amazing boyfriend Brady and his brother Collin. Me and Brady have been going out for 3 years now and everyday is as best as the last.

Me: Hey Babe are you okay, you look abit ill.

Collin: He always looks sick.

Brady: Shut up dude and Bells I'm okay really.

Me:fine

As we walked into school i noticed the high school player or Paur Maraz as he likes to be called.

* * *

**Hey Guys this is my first story tell me what you think.**

**And in this story brady and collin dont turn until their 15**


	2. Chapter 2

~4 weeks later, Bellas and bradys anniversary ~ i knocked on Brady's house. A tried looking Collin opened the door

Bella:Hey is he home?  
Collin: sorry bells he left.  
Bella:what do you mean?  
collin: he's living with sam now.

-he said looking sad and angry-

Bella: hey u alright?

Collin: yh what you doing here?

Bella: looking for brady have you seen him?

Collin: not since 3 weeks ago

bella: what you mean?

collin: he's living with sam now

Bella:WHHHATTT!

collin:yeah

bella: well when you see him next tell him i love him and i'll miss him please?

collin: where you going?

bella: florida to live with renee

collin: she left?

bella: yeah hey give him this for me please.

collin:what is it?

bella:his anniversary present.

collin: ohh wait here.

bella:oookkayy

he ran up the stairs into brady's room and came running back down 4 minutes later and handed me a box wrapped in paper.

Bella: whats this?

collin: his pressey for you he asked me to give it to ya when i see ya.

bella: ohh okay.

charlie honked the horn

bella:guess thats my cue to leaver huh?

collin: yh hey dont forget me alright

bella:i can never forget you. your too annoying and crazy.

collin: Awww thank... hey im not crazy

i quickly ran to the car with my present from brady.

* * *

Once the plane stopped taking off i opened my present and say 2 boxes. inside one of them was a Cubic Zirconia Tungsten Dog Tag Necklace with "Bella+Brady=Forever" engraved into it. in the 2nd box was a heart-shaped Ruby and White Sapphire Heart Frame Ring. i put them on and vowed to never take them off unless it was to shower and for Gym. (links for these on profile.)

This was the last day i ever saw collin and charlie for 4 years

**Reveiwww**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

* * *

**please tell me what you think off this **

**ohh and i don't own twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Twilight but i do own**

**Abby Cole, may and david Smith and Libby Richardson .**

* * *

who know waking up to somebody jumping on your bed was so painful.

Abby: wake up wake up Bitch.

Bella: I'm up 'lright

Abby: good now get ready we leaver for the airport in 2 hours.

Thats my best friend Abby. Ever since renee got remarried she has become the biggest bitch in the world. she treats me like a slave, i have to buy my own clothes, i have to buy the food and pay the bills. That all changed 1 year ago, when May and david,Abbys parents,found out.I've been living with them since January.

I got dressed in shorts and tank top(link on profile) and finished packing my suitcase, the rest of our stuff is being shipped over next week when May and David come over.

**~skipping plane ride~**

we got of the plane to the car rent place, which we are only going to use until we go to the car dealers to get our own ones. Abbys parents are kind and laidback, they're buying us cars,motorbikes whatever we want.(Me Abby Cole andLibby).

**Time skip to next week**

May and David came today with all of our stuff. while may was preparing dinner we was sorting out our rooms we have a room bathroom each and we have a games room to share and a music room for me.

May: Dinner guys

we ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. Me Abby on the left next to eachother May at the head, Cole and libby infront of us and david at the other head. Cole and libby have been going out for 6years i know right.

David: righ after dinner sort you bags out you know have school tomorrow so bed early.

All: finee

**~30 mins later~**

Me,Libby and Abby were in my room sorting out clothes for monday after about 20 mins of aurguing we finally setteled on skinny jeans and black tops for me and abby, and skirt and top for libby.

We went to bed after that.(clothes, cars and house on profile)

* * *

Abby's pov:

after waking up the others i went for a shower and got dressed, when i finished they were either in the shower or just wakin' up. i ran down stairs and made breakfast for us i ate mine and waited for the others to come down.

me: hurry up or you'll be late for school.

Izzy:just meet us at school.

Me: but i dont wanna -i whined-

Izzy: dont make me use the voice on ya

Me: fine breakfast is on the table

Cole: thankz Abbs

Me: whatever

after theat i walked out the house to my car

Half-way there i got lost so i did the only thing i could think off. I called Izzy

Izzy: what?

Me:I'm lost

IZZY: 'lright where are ya?

Me:by the umm Quileute Tribal-

Izzy: Prosecuting near the Rivers Edge Restaurant?

Me: yep

-she gave me the directions and i finally got there-

i parked the car and walked to the front office to get mine and Coles schedules. i could only get Mine and Coles because were brother and sister. while i waited for them to get here i sat on my car with my ipod on.

Izzy's POV:

Abby walked out of the door leaving me with the lovebirds

Me: Stop making out and get ready

i yelled at them as i made my way downstairs. Today is gong to be funny. First of all nobody but My dad Uncle Billy and Jack knew i was home so it was a suprise of everybody. Secondaly i'll be seeing Brady and Collin for the first time since i left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Twilight but i do own**

**Abby Cole, may and david Smith and Libby Richardson.**

* * *

_Izzy's POV:_

_Abby walked out of the door leaving me with the lovebirds_

_Me: Stop making out and get ready_

_i yelled at them as i made my way downstairs. Today is gong to be funny. First of all nobody but My dad and Uncle Billy knew i was home so it was a suprise of everybody. Secondaly i'll be seeing Jacob, Collin and Brady for the first time since i left_

**_Continued from last time_**

* * *

As i waited for them to come downstairs i ate my breakfast. when they finally came down and ate they food we left. i took my var and Libby and Cole took his car. we soon started to race to school. I got Libby to text Abby and tell her we're coming now and that she should have two spaces for us when we got there. I was in the lead, music was blaring to Paramore 's 'Ignorance' as i drove into the turning for school.

**_You treat me just like another stranger_**  
**_Well its nice to meet you sir_**  
**_Well I guess I'll go I best be on my way out_**

**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**  
**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**  
**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**  
**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**

**_Well you treat me just like another stranger_**  
**_Well it's nice to meet you sir_**  
**_Well I guess Ill go I best be on my way out_**

**_You treat me just like another stranger_**  
**_Well its nice to meet you sir_**  
**_I guess Ill go ..._**

Everyone turned to look. I looked to my right to see Abby talking to some boys and two girls. 1 of the guys looked familiar, so i looked closer and saw that it was Jacob, the other 8 i didn't recognise.

I got out of my car just as Cole and Libby pulled up. Cole come storming out of the car ready to yell at me.

Me: What Cole?

Cole: you cheated

Me: no i didn't.

I smirked, i went to stand next to Abby at her car.

Abby: Cole are you being a sore-loser again?

Cole: NO! She fucking cheated.

Libby: She didn't hun you just got lost.

Me: see i dont cheat. Now give me my money and dont try to run it wont work.

Cole: fine.

He gave me the money and sulked.

Abby:You betted against eachother again didn't ya?

Me: YEP

Me: Hey Jake. miss me?

* * *

Brady's POV -before Izzy got there-

i was standing with the pack waiting for the bell to ring. we couldn't help but listen to the students cons and that was exciting. The whole school was buzzing today 'coz of some new kids. and apparently they were rich. Must be stuck then a black audi drove into the car park. Out came a girl with mid length brown hair. i heard collin take a deap breath, so i turned around and he was looking a her addoringly.

Me: Did you just imprint?

Collin: umm.. yeah i think

the new girl started to walk towards front office. 10 minutes later she came out and went over to her car and sat on it. it looks like she was waiting for somebody

Embry:common guys lets go introduce ourselves

we started walking over to her.

New Girl: Um... Hi

Quil: Hey we thought we would come introduce ourselves to ya

NG:thanks I'm Abby

Quil: I'm Quil, thats Embry, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah,Jared, Kim, Brady and Collin.

he said pointing at each of us as he said our names.

Embry: So where you from?

Abby: Florida

Collin: cool

Abby looked at him and got lost in his eyes i think.

Jared was about to talk when a porsche 911 came speeding into the carpark blaring Paramore

Abby: Stupid

as she rolled her eyes

Leah: you know them?

Abby:Yep, my best friend Izzy.

The porsche came to a stop next to us. A girl (Izzy)with mid back length hair got out and started to walk over to us.i was hooked on her i know. she got to us just as another car was pulling in next to hers. a boy with cropped hair came stoming out and started to shout at her

Mg:What Cole?

Cole: you cheated

Mg: no i didn't.

She smirked, she went to stand next to Abby at her car.

Abby: Cole are you being a sore-loser again?

Cole: NO! She fucking cheated.

Libby: She didn't hun you just got lost.

Mg: see i dont cheat. Now give me my money and dont try to run it wont work.

Cole: fine.

He gave her the money and started to sulk.

Abby:You betted against eachother again didn't ya?

Mg: YEP

what she said next supprised us all.

Mg: Hey Jake. miss me?

Jake: Umm who are you?

Mg:Izzy

Jake: And im supposed to know you from somewhere?

Izzy: Yep ask Billy and Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Twilight but i do own ****Abby Cole, may and david Smith and Libby Richardson.**

* * *

_Mg: Hey Jake. miss me?_

_Jake: Umm who are you?_

_Mg:Izzy_

_Jake: And im supposed to know you from somewhere?_

_Izzy: Yep ask Billy and Charlie_

_****__Continued from last time_

* * *

Izzy POV:

let me just tell you messing with your cousin is amazing.

Me:Really Jakey you dont remember me?  
Jake: umm no

Me:Let me give ya a hint..um 1st one we've know eachoher since we were born 2nd mud pies and last one 15th may 2007 you house waterfight we ended up getting sick.

he looked confused for about 3 minuets until he figured it out.

jake: Is that you Isa?

me:Yep

he came over to me and gave me a hug.

Me: Ohh This is Cole and Libby.

Jake: hey...

Me: you gonna introduce us to your mates.

Jake:ohh yeah

Me: still a bit dim aint ya?

Jake:yeah... hey any way this is Quil, thats Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah my girlfriend,Jared, Kim, Collin andBrady.

he said pointing at each of them as he said there names. i foze when he said Brady. i looked over at Brady just to be sure and i was right it was him.i only know tha because of the leather cuff i brought him for our anniversery. he looked up to see me staring adn locked eyes with me. suddenly he was the only person i could see, my sun, my world... shit i just imprinted. by the looks of it he got lost im my eyes as well.

Abby: seriously?

Me:what

i asked as i ost contact with brady.

Abby did you just αποτύπωμα?

Me: yeah.για τον φίλο μου από τη στιγμή που έζησα εδώ πριν από την σκύλα μου έκανε αφήσει

She started squealing and jumping up and down

jake: Umm isa whats wrong with her?

Cole: lots of things

collin started to growl.. wait a minuet i looked at jacobs arm and saw the Quileute wolf pack tattoo. me eyes widend by surprise mycousin, Brady, collin and they friends apart from Kim are wolves. AWW shit collin imprinted on Abby...ohhh coles gonna flip.

Libby:be nice.

Me:yeah cole be nice your talking to your viitor frate.

Cole:WHAT?

Me and Abby: aee shit

Jake: language isa.

Me: fuck you.

Collin:dia hanya menghina jejak saya.i wont calm down Jacob.

collin spoke in indonesian so he could say that without us four hearing unfortanitly for him indonesian is one of my many languages i can speak.

* * *

_Translations may not be right_

Greek-αποτύπωμα=**_imprint_**

**_Greek_**_-__για τον φίλο μου από τη στιγμή που έζησα εδώ πριν από την σκύλα μου έκανε __αφήσει_**_=_****_on my boyfriend from when i lived here before the bitch made me leave_**

_romanian-viitor frate=__**future brother**_

_Indonesian-dia hanya menghina jejak saya=__**he just insulted my imprint**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cole:WHAT?_

_Me and Abby: aee shit_

_Jake: language isa._

_Me: fuck you._

_Collin:dia hanya menghina jejak saya.i wont calm down Jacob._

_collin spoke in indonesian so he could say that without us four hearing unfortanitly for him indonesian is one of my many languages i can speak._

**Continued from l****ast chapter**

* * *

(Collins pov)

Oh my knew new kids could lead to imprinting. Abby is perfect, shes 5ft 4.5 in. her brown hair reaches just under her shoulders her eyes... ohh her eyes they are the amazing mix of blue and brown**(sorry dont know what colour her leighton meester eyes are) **Abby is not skinny but not fat, she looks just right.

Izzy: soo jake hoes billy?

Jake: hes alright still goes fishing with charlie.

Izzy:lol. those2 gossip like old ladies.

Jake burst out laughing at that.

Leah: so whats life like in Florida.

Libby: sunny, hot, funny and amazing

Paul: how is it funny

Abby: the thing me, cole, libby, Izzy and our gang back there do in our free time.

Izzy: which we dont get alot off thanks to the pricks

Seth, Kim and Jared: OKAYY?

Izzy: ohh Libs we have to get our schedules.

* * *

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

_From last part:_

_Abby: the thing me, cole, libby, Izzy and our gang back there do in our free time._

_Izzy: which we dont get alot off thanks to the pricks_

_Seth, Kim and Jared: OKAYY?_

_Izzy: ohh Libs we have to get our schedules._

* * *

**_Bella POV:_**

Me and Libby went and got our schedules which only took about 65 minuets so we made it back to the others 10 minuets before the bell rang

Seth:Shit..

Me: what?

Brady: that girl over there is kinda stalking seth.

Libby: really

that got me thinking stalking...stalking

Abby: theres a boy at our old school that stalked us werent there Iz

Stalking..stalking it suddenly dawned on me i ran over to Abbys car and pushed her off earning a growl from collin and opened the hood up

Libby: take the cardi off

Me: fine

i quickly took it off and gave it to somebody and carried on looking under the hood.

**Jacob pov**

i cannot believe it my baby cousin is back, she left to get her schedule with her friend Libby.

Me: soo you and Iza are close huh?

Abby: yeah have been since she came over to florida.

Me: so why is she here and not living with her mom?

Cole: thats not up to use to tell you but her.

Brady: soo what's Izzy like?

Abby:Funny, kind, energetic, caring, crazy sometimes, total mom figure to 2 of our friends back in Florida, bubbly and she speaks her mind which sometimes gets her in trouble.

Brady: Cool.

woan Brady is just like Izzy, well apart from being bubbly, speaking his mind and being a mom figure.

Izzy and Libby started to walk out off the office and walked over to us. When they got over to us seth had to speak.

Seth:Shit..

Izzy: what?

Brady: that girl over there is kinda stalking seth.

Libby: really

Abby: theres a boy at our old school that stalked us werent there Iz

Izzy looked like she was concetrating on something for about 5mins then it looked like she remembered something

she ran over to Abbys car and pushed her off earning a growl from collin and opened the hood up

Libby: take the cardi off

Izzy: fine

Izzy quickly took it off and gave it to Brady and carried on looking under the hood.

Jared: erm whats Izzy looking for?

Cole: well when we was about to get in our cars Iz heard a beeping noise coming from her car so she looked under her hood and found a tracking devise.

Izzy: FOUND IT.

Izzy yanked something out of the car and help up a tracking stick whilst looking over it to find something.

Libby: what did you find?

Izzy: dont know got a camera

Brady: i got an IPOD Touch

Izzy: that will work can you pass it here

Brady; yeah sure

IzzyPOV:

Me: Thanks

Brady: your welcome

i held the device in my left hand whilst zooming in on the IPOD to see what the engraving that was in it when i saw what it says i took a picture off it

Me: hey brady can you find me on facebook and send me that picture

Brady: yeah sure

Me:thank you

i handed the ipod back over to Brady and when he was logged in to his facebook he asked me what my name was and told him what it was , he found me and sent the friend recrest and i pressed accept. when he got the recrest he sent me the message. _I will get you abby and izzy dont you worry_.(engraving)

when i got it i showed it to Abby, Cole and Libby. they didn't look happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Brady: yeah sure_

_Me:thank you_

_i handed the ipod back over to Brady and when he was logged in to his facebook he asked me what my name was and told him what it was,he found me and sent the friend recrest and i pressed accept. when he got the recrest he sent me the message. I will get you Abby and Izzy dont you worry.(engraving)_

_when i got it i showed it to Abby, Cole and Libby. they didn't look happy_.

**I dont own twilight**

* * *

**_Ages Florida Pack ( come later in the story)_**

**Ashley-18 ****Zak**-18

**Jade-18 Drake-20**

**Tony-18 ****Emma-18**

**Derrick-20 Lucy-19**

**Liam-18 Alex-18**

**Cody-22 Debby-21**

**Jesse-23 Hannah-24**

**Dylan-21 Hayden-20**

**Annie-19**

**Ariana-19**

**Demi-19**

** La Push pack**

**Sam-23 Emily-22**

**Jared-19 Kim-18**

**Quil-19 Claire-18**

**Paul-19**

**Embry-19**

**Jacob-19 Leah-19**

**Seth-18**

**Brady+Collin-18(twins)**

**Abby-18+****Cole**-18 (Twins)

******Izzy- 17 nearly18**

**Libby-18 **

* * *

Jacob POV

This is worrying me. After Izzy saw the engraving she went pale, well as pale as we can get.

Me: Hey Isa, whats wrong?

Izzy:Nothing

but she didint believe it herself.

-The bell rings-

Embry: common guys lets get to class.

We started to make our way to the doors of school when quil asked

Quil:so what do you guys have first?

Cole: I have English

Libby: Me to

Leah: cool you have it with me,paul andJared

Abby: I have Spanish

Collin: You have it with me and Brady

Izzy:Same

Me:Alright Izzy to ask it?

Izzy: Ask me what?

Me: how many languages do you know and why aren't you living with your mom?

-Izzy POV-

I cant believe he just asked me that. i mean really?

Me: well to answer you first question i know 12 different languages, and the answer to youn 2nd question non of you fucking business.

Jake: whoa.. 12?

Cole: yeah 12

Me: wait Jake.. Embry call and Quil Ateara your best friends..well apart from me?

Jake: Yep.

Me: wooo i haven't been here for 4 years and i remember people.

Embry: Wait, how do you know our names, have we met before?

Me: Yep wait what language can you speak?  
Embry: Me and Quil can speak Welsh.

Me: so can i. Guys mae'n mi Isabella Jake cefnder, eich bod yn gwybod charlie merch?(**Guys it's me Isabella Jake's cousin, you know charlie's daughter?)**

their eyes widened as they took that in

Quil:felly aros eich dweud wrthym fod eich B bach? **(so wait your telling us that your little B?)**

Me:Ie **(Yeah)**

Embry:felly nid yw'n Brady gwybod eich cefn? **(so does Brady know your back?)**

Me:Nac fi wedi siarad ag ef ers 4 wythnos cyn i adael. **(No i haven't spoken to him since 4 weeks before i left)**

They looked upset for a minute.

Quil: So why didn't you say bye to us beore you left?

Me: Really, Your asking me that?

Embry: yeah

Me: Jake, your friends are stupid

Jake: yeah i know

Me:So wheres spanish class, dont wanna be late on the first day.

Brady; Right this way.

Brady and collin started to walk us in the direction of our class

Me: Hold up

I turned around and looked at Quil and Embry

Me: Do not i repeat DO NOT tell them alright or i will hurt you

they looked scared and nodded their heads like good boys..well dogs.

The boys(Brady and Collin) walked into a room which I'm guessing is our spanish class.

Teacher: Boys your late

Collin: Sorry Sir, we were showing the new girls the way here

Teacher:ohh well then boys go take you seats, girls come here

Collin and Brady went to their seats so we walked over to his table

Teacher: Hand me your slips please.

We handed our slips over to him and he signed them

Teacher: right because you obviously know the Fuller boys you can sit next to them

Us: Okay

we got our slips back and made our way over to the boys.

Abby sat next to collin and i sat next to Brady.

**-Skipping to lunch-**

We all sat around the biggst table there was in the cafeteria with our lunches. Conversations soon started up after Abby, Collin, Brady and I sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

We got our slips back and made our way over to the boys.

Abby sat next to Collin and i sat next to Brady.

-Skipping to lunch-

We all sat around the biggest table there was in the cafeteria with our lunches. Conversations soon started up after Abby, Collin, Brady and I sat down.

We were just enjoyed ourselves when Paul asked Paul:So why did you move back here Izzy?  
Me: Florida holds too many memories for me

-Jakes POV-  
After Izzy said that I got a feeling that whatever happened was bad, really bad. The way she said this made me wonder if this makes her not sleep at night. I was pulled out of my inner monolog by Abby's IPhone ringing Abby picked it up and started to talk to the person on the other end.  
Kim:So guys how did your first day go?  
Cole:Alright, hate my History teacher though.  
Jared:Is it Mr Green?  
Cole nodded his head Jared: Yeah everybody does man.  
Libby: Fine. Bit boring.  
Embry: What 'bout you Little B?  
Izzy narrowed her eyes at Embry when he said this.  
Izzy: Great!  
I think she said this with sarcasm.

Everybody looked at her strange.

Libby: Alright girl what happened?

Izzy: Just some stupid ignorant pricks who think they are just perfect.

Me: Who was it?

Izzy: some kids called Brandon and kyle.

Brady: yeah i don't like them.


	10. Chapter 10

******I dont own Twilight but I do own **Abby Cole, may and david Smith and Libby Richardson .

* * *

**Libby pov**(when they get to school)

Naww two imprints in 1 day. First Abby and now Izzy , and Izzy on her boyfriend for 6 years.

_skipping to lunch_

__we were sitting at the table eating lunch when paul asked

Paul:So why did you move back here Izzy?  
Izzy: Florida holds too many memories for me.

Me,Cole and Abby looked at each other when she said this, we Know exactly what happened.

Abby's IPhone ringing Abby picked it up and started to talk to the person on the other end.  
Kim:So guys how did your first day go?  
Cole:Alright, hate my History teacher though.  
Jared:Is it Mr Green?  
Cole nodded his head Jared: Yeah everybody does man.  
Me: Fine. Bit boring.  
Embry: What 'bout you Little B?  
Izzy narrowed her eyes at Embry when he said this.  
Izzy: Great!  
I think she said this with sarcasm.

Everybody looked at her strange.

Me: Alright girl what happened?

Izzy: Just some stupid ignorant pricks who think they are just perfect.

Me: Who was it?

Izzy: some kids called Brandon and kyle.

Brady: yeah i don't like them.

Abby: WHAT?!

Everybody at the table looked at Abby as she paled. Everybody except Cole was looking puzzled, Cole was looking angry he must have heard what was being said

Cole: Izzy come here

Izzy:why?

Cole: Just come here

Izzy: Alright

Izzy stood up and walked over to Cole, Cole the pulled her on his lap and hugged her.

Jacob:What's going on?

Me: Dont know... hold on

i got my Iphone out of my bag and rung Debby

Debby: What's up babe?

Me: Who's talking to Abby on the phone?

Debby: That would be ... Dylan

Me: Alright so why did Abby just shout.. on second thoughts what the hell is happening back there?  
Debby: Who are you with?

Me: Abby;Cole;Izzy;Izzy's cou..friend and his mates

Izzy looked up when i said her name

Me: I'm trying o find out what's wrong with Abby

Cody: You'll be there all day Lib!

Me: Anyway Debby what happened?

Debby:Well..erm..Cody you say it.

Cody: put the phone on speaker

i did as he said

Cody: Alright well dylan was walking past Izzy's old house, you know where her mother lives, and he heard crying coming from the triplets room so he climbed up to the window and phil was huting them.

Izzy:WHAT?!

Cody: There's more. It looks like they've been starved and beaten for like weeks.

Izzy: Thats why i wasn't aloud to see them

Cody: Yep, well anyway Jesse decided to keep an eye on them for a while and yesterday phil and the whore had mates round, Adam went dow to get something to eat for him,Lilly and Sarah, Phil caught him; beat him up then locked them in the basement. Iz he almost put Adam in the hospital

Izzy: WHAT?!

* * *

**what do you think will happen?**

**review **

**review **

**review **

**review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight but I do own Abby Cole, may and David Smith and Libby Richardson **

* * *

**continued from last chap**

Cody: Alright well Dylan was walking past Izzy's old house, you know where her mother lives, and he heard crying coming from the triplets room so he climbed up to the window and phil was hurting them.

Izzy:WHAT?!

Cody: There's more. It looks like they've been starved and beaten for like weeks.

Izzy: That's why i wasn't allowed to see them

Cody: Yep, well anyway Jesse decided to keep an eye on them for a while and yesterday phil and the whore had mates round, Adam went dow to get something to eat for him,Lilly and Sarah, Phil caught him; beat him up then locked them in the basement. Iz he almost put Adam in the hospital

Izzy: WHAT?!

* * *

**Libby POV still**

****Izzy: WHAT?! That's it I'm getting my dad involved. I don't care about what that bitch thinks about me but nobody, and I mean **NOBODY **harms my gemelli.

Me and looked at Izzy shocked.

Cody: Iz.. You need to hurry up and tell your dad. Wait didn't you say your uncle Cameron is a judge?

Jacob: Uncle Cam?

Izzy: yeah jake uncle cam. Cody he is a judge why?

Cody: you can get his help as well

Cole: Fuck man you actually smart for once

Me, Izzy and Debby laughed at that

Cody:stop being mean to me

Izzy: sorry Cody

Cody: yeah, yeah whatever... Any way hurry up and tell your dad

Izzy: Alright laters Cody love ya

Cody: love ya two bitch

Izzy: I know you are but what am I?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys**

gemelli-twins italian


	12. Chapter 12

_Izzy: sorry Cody_

_Cody: yeah, yeah whatever... Any way hurry up and tell your dad_

_Izzy: Alright laters Cody love ya_

_Cody: love ya two bitch_

_Izzy: I know you are but what am I?_

_**gemello-triplets, italian. ~**__**sorry i made a mistake in the last chapter~**_

_******I don't own Twilight but I do own Abby Cole, may and David Smith and Libby Richardson**_

* * *

_******Libby pov still**_

After that comment I hung up the phone and so did Abby, I turned to Izzy.

Me: Iz.. Do you want to leave early to tell your dad?

Izzy: (shaking her head) No, but if I get really pissed off then yeah I will.

Izzy turned around to talk to Jacob, Embry and Quil.

Izzy: Jake will your dad, Old Quil and uncle Harry be at your house after school?

Jacob: No, well Old Quil and Harry won't be but i can call them.

Izzy: Thanks, what are you three doing after school?

Jacob,Embrry+Quil: Nothing why?

We all laughed at that

Izzy:Good, cos your driving Billy,Harry and Old Quil to my house. But we have to go pick my dad up from work.

Quil: Are you sure your dad will be able to get of work?

Izzy; Quil, I'm a daddy's girl. If something is bothering me, he'll take time of work to see what's wrong.. and it's important.

Embry: Really?

Izzy:Yep. So will you? I'll make cookies

Jacob,Embrry+Quil: YES!

Me: Do you want me and cole to get the things out for you for when you come back?

Izzy: Yeah that might help.

_**Brady's POV**_

_**(While Abby and Libby were on the phone)**_

Izzy and Abby looked pissed off, but Izzy also looked like she was going to cry.

I came out of my inner monolog when Izzy asked Jake

Izzy: Jake will your dad, Old Quil and uncle Harry be at your house after school?

Jacob: No, well Old Quil and Harry won't be but i can call them.

Izzy: Thanks, what are you three doing after school?

Jacob,Embrry+Quil: Nothing why?

We all laughed at that

Izzy:Good, cos your driving Billy,Harry and Old Quil to my house. But we have to go pick my dad up from work.

Quil: Are you sure your dad will be able to get of work?

Izzy; Quil, I'm a daddy's girl. If something is bothering me, he'll take time of work to see what's wrong.. and it's important.

Embry: Really?

Izzy:Yep. So will you? I'll make cookies

Jacob,Embrry+Quil: YES!

Libby: Do you want me and cole to get the things out for you for when you come back?

Izzy: Yeah that might help.

I couldn't help but compare Izzy to my beautiful Bella. Bella is my girlfriend who left La Push 4 years ago because of her mom, who by the way is a total bitch. When I phased I couldn't tell anyone I'm close to about it only Sam,Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil. But with Embry and Quil I could talk to them about Bella same with Jake. Jake is Bella's cousin so when Bella was upset Billy,Jakes dad, would tell Jake who then told me. Every day Bella came home from school crying, it broke my heart 'cause I knew I was the one who caused it. Izzy and Bella looked so much alike it was unbelievable: the same hair colour; the same eye colour; the same personality; the same facial structure and of course the same little beauty spot below her left eye. I looked closely and saw a flash of silver around her neck, it looked like a Dog Tag as well as a Heart-shaped Ruby and White Sapphire Ring , the same one I got Bella. I had a feeling I knew that this girl in front of me, my imprint is my Bella.

Just then the bell rang, so we made our way to our next lesson

-SKIPPING TO AFTER SCHOOL-

Collin: Dude, I cant believe you

Me: What?

Collin: Do you know how many times you got told off in Art just now

Me: No

Collin: Like 15 times

Me: ohh

We carried on walking to the cars

* * *

**Sorry I took long to write a new chapter**

**Don't forget to Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

I REALLY NEED A BETA. PM me if you are interested. xx

Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

_I couldn't help but compare Izzy to my beautiful Bella. Bella is my girlfriend who left La Push 4 years ago because of her mom, who by the way is a total bitch. When I phased I couldn't tell anyone I'm close to about it only Sam,Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil. But with Embry and Quil I could talk to them about Bella same with Jake. Jake is Bella's cousin so when Bella was upset Billy,Jakes dad, would tell Jake who then told me. Every day Bella came home from school crying, it broke my heart 'cause I knew I was the one who caused it. Izzy and Bella looked so much alike it was unbelievable: the same hair colour; the same eye colour; the same personality; the same facial structure and of course the same little beauty spot below her left eye. I looked closely and saw a flash of silver around her neck, it looked like a Dog Tag as well as a Heart-shaped Ruby and White Sapphire Ring , the same one I got Bella. I had a feeling I knew that this girl in front of me, my imprint is my Bella._

_Just then the bell rang, so we made our way to our next lesson_

_-SKIPPING TO AFTER SCHOOL-_

_Collin: Dude, I cant believe you_

_Me: What?_

_Collin: Do you know how many times you got told off in Art just now_

_Me: No_

_Collin: Like 15 times_

_Me: ohh_

_We carried on walking to the cars_

___******I don't own Twilight but I do own Abby Cole, May and David Smith and Libby Richardson**_

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

**I still cannot believe that my cousin Bella is back, it's been 4 years since she left.**

**I remember the day she left like it happened yesterday.**

***Flashback***

Isa came running into my house crying her eyes out. When she saw my dad she ran over and collapsed into his arms. My dad held her as she cried.

"What's wrong hunny?" my dad asked

"Mum's leaving daddy.."

"What?!" we shouted

"And she's taking me with her. I want to stay here" she replied

My dad and I looked at each-other confused.

"Why is she leaving your father and taking you with her baby girl?" I asked

"She's taking me with her cos she knows I'm a daddy's girl, and she's leaving daddy because she doesn't love him anymore." She cried.

"Jake, take her to your room i need to phone charlie."

I walked over to them and picked Isa up from my dad lap. Once in my room, I gently placed her on my bed and sat next to her. Once i sat down Isa curled up to me, hugging me asking me why this was happening to her.

"I don't know hunny, I don't know"

*******Flashback ended***

That was the last time I've saw Isa for nearly four years.

I dropped the twins off at their house and drove to my house. When i got there Isa was already there talking to my dad. I got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey dad can you phone Harry and Old Quil for me?" I asked him.

Isa gave me a look. "Please" I finally said.

"Good boy" god sometimes i hate her.

"Yeah sure" my dad replied slowly

"Thanks" i glared at Isa, who just smiled innocently."Just get in the house."

after that Isa and I walked into the house to see my dad getting of the phone.

"They're meeting us here" dad said once he got of the phone.

* * *

**sorry i haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I've been busy with school and exams.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**let me know and I'll try to post a new chapter soon**

**P.S. Really need a beta. Let me know if interested.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Good boy" god sometimes I hate her._

_"Yeah sure" my dad replied slowly_

_"Thanks" I glared at Isa, who just smiled innocently._

_"Just get in the house." after that Isa and I walked into the house to see my dad getting of the phone._

_"They're meeting us there" dad said once he got off the phone._

_**I don't own Twilight but I do own Abby Cole, May and David Smith and Libby Richardson**_

Izzy's POV

When Harry; Old Quil; Embry and Quil got here we went outside and got into our cars. Harry, Quil and Old Quil got into one car whilst Jake, Embry and Billy got into Jakes'. "We're meeting Charlie at the Police Station Izzy." Jake told me.

"Alright Jake see you there." I said as I sped off. Turning the corners down the familiar road to the police station I thought about what I was going to say to them. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed I was pulling into the turning for the station; I pulled into a free space and parked the car. Turning of the ignition I saw Jake and Harry pull up next to me. We got out of our cars and walked up to the station.

"What's going through that mind of yours Izzy?" I heard Embry ask.

"Nothing just nervous about what's going to happen." I replied. He was about to reply when we walked into the station.

"What's going on, boys?" I heard my dad say. I looked up and saw my dad, he hasn't changed. The same height; build; tanned skin; the same Chocolate brown, mischievous eyes that I inherited from him and the same black curly hair. Daddy looked at me them with curious eyes.

"Who's this then?" Daddy asked Jake.

"Seriously Uncle Charlie, you don't recognise her?" he replied.

"If I knew who she was I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" I knew I had to step in then. I walked up to daddy and looked straight into his eyes and said

"Hi daddy." Harry, Old Quil, billy and daddy all gasped at that.

"Isabella, is that really you?" I heard daddy ask. I nodded, which was all it took for daddy to pull me into his arms and start to shake.

"Baby girl, I've missed you so, so much. I should have fought more to keep you with me; I am never losing you without a fight again" Daddy declared. At that I started to cry as well; it felt so good to be in his arms again.

"C'mon Charlie let me hug my niece, would ya" I heard Uncle Billy say.

Daddy let go off me and I ran to my favourite Uncle in the world and got squeezed into one of his hugs that I love too much, after many hugs from the rest of the old men I asked. "Daddy can you get the afternoon off I need to tell you all something?"

"Sure I can baby, I am chief of police you know." He replied. I rolled my eyes at that whilst Jake, Embry and Quil chuckled under their breaths, but I heard them perfectly. Daddy walked off to his office, came back and walked over to the front desk; he stood there and talked to the secretary after a while he walked back over to us.

"I'm ready to go so let's get a move on." He said once he got over to us. After that we all walked out the station and over to the cars.

"We're going back to my friends place to talk. There I have things I need to show you all; just follow me."

We got into the cars we came in with, dad got into my car, and got himself buckled in and I started the cat and drove off to the house. Dad whistled as I drove up the drive-way to the house. May, David, Cole, Libby and Abby were standing by the door as we all pulled in. We got out of the cars


End file.
